Die Hochzeit
by taelonmahal
Summary: Die Hobbits feiern eine Hochzeit, aber einer der Gäste kann sich nicht so recht daran erfreuen... (Achtung: post-quest!)


Die Wiese vor dem mit vielen Lichtern prächtig geschmückten Zelt war erfüllt von Lachen und munterem Geplapper. Die gerade eingetroffenen Gäste drängten sich um den reichlich gedeckten Tisch in der Mitte des Zeltes, während die anderen sich mit ihrer Beute in der Nähe der Bierfässer aufhielten, wo man vorrausblickend genügend Tische und Bänke aufgestellt hatte, an denen sich bald Hobbits dicht drängen würden. (Theoretisch waren genug Plätze vorhanden, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass nur die kommen würden, die man eingeladen hatte war relativ gering)

An einer dieser Holzbänke saß - mit gutem Blick auf das emsige Treiben – Frodo und nippte hin und wieder an seinem Bier, während er dem Gespräch zweier Hobbits lauschte, die nicht weit von ihm Platz genommen hatten.

„Wie schmeckt dir der Pilz Auflauf?"

„Was für eine Frage! Ich bin gerade bei meiner dritten Portion..."

„Die Gemüsepfanne ist aber auch nicht schlecht."

„Hm, oh ja."

„Sag mal, denkst du nach der Zeremonie gibt es noch mehr?"

„Na das will ich doch hoffen. So gehört es sich schließlich für eine richtige Hochzeit!"

„Wann wohl die Braut kommt?"

„Kann ja nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Lass uns in der Zwischenzeit noch was Essen. Wenn erst mal die Formalitäten anfange haben wir dazu so schnell erst mal keine Gelegenheit mehr."

„Gute Idee!"

Mit diesen Worten gingen die beiden in Richtung des Festzeltes.

Frodo blickte ihnen einen Moment gedankenverloren nach und merkte dann, dass der Krug, den er sich gerade an die Lippen hielt, leer war. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, um ihn aufzufüllen, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Na, was machst du denn hier so ganz alleine?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen wandte er sich zu der Person um, die jetzt neben ihm Platz nahm. „Schön dich zu sehen, Vetter! Wo hast denn Pippin gelassen?"

„Der kommt dort hinten." Antwortete Merry und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die sich in beachtlichem Tempo mit drei vollen Krügen näherte. 

„Ah, sehr passend. Mein Krug war gerade leer."

„Wer sagt, dass einer davon für _dich_ ist, Frodo?" neckte Pippin, als er seine Fracht abstellte und sich neben ihnen niederließ. „Einer ist für Merry und die anderen beiden sind für mich!"

„Oh, natürlich Pippin. Entschuldige." Lachte Frodo.

„Naja, ich will mal nicht so sein. Zur Feier des Tages kannst du einen von meinen haben."

„Das ist wirklich zu gütig von dir."

„Ja, ich weiß." Pippin schob einen der Krüge mit einem dramatischen Seufzer zu Frodo herüber.

„Wie kann ich dir bloß jemals dafür danken?"

Pippin grinste verschmitzt, „Hmmm, also wenn du _so_ fragst...", wurde dann aber durch Merry unterbrochen, der sich laut räusperte und Pippin einen strengen Seitenblick zuwarf.

„Wo wir gerade von Krügen sprechen... wo ist Sam eigentlich?"

„Was war _das_ denn für eine Überleitung?", lachte Pippin, wurde aber von Merry ignoriert, der fragend zu Frodo sah. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe ihn seit Beginn der Party nicht gesehen. Er hat sicher noch Vorbereitungen für die Zeremonie zu treffen. Ich habe angeboten zu helfen, aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mich schon ein bisschen auf der Party ‚amüsiere'."

Merry nickte und Pippin fügte vergnügt hinzu: „Na das wird sicher kein Problem sein – jetzt wo _wir_ da sind."

Plötzlich fing die Band, die bis dahin (selbstverständlich essend und trinkend) in einer Ecke gewartet hatte, an zu spielen. Sofort erstarben die Gespräche und alle starrten gebannt auf das mit Blumen geschmückte Eingangstor, durch das jeden Moment die Hochzeitsgesellschaft schreiten würde. Sobald die Braut zu sehen war ging ein „Oooh" und „Aaah" durch die Menge, bevor die Hobbits in Applaus ausbrachen. 

„Rosie sieht wirklich wunderschön aus, oder? Sie hat beinahe etwas Elbenhaftes in diesem Kleid." murmelte Pippin seinen Vettern zu, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Als Antwort bekam er ein „Ja, das stimmt." von Merry und ein leises „Hmm." von Frodo. Während Pippin dies gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm, blieb Merry der Klang in Frodos Stimme nicht verborgen und er warf ihm einen Blick zu. Frodo wirkte mit einem Mal angespannt, als schien er etwas Unangenehmes zu erwarten.

„Frodo, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Merry leise und legte seine Hand auf dessen Arm. Frodo zuckte bei der Berührung kurz zusammen und starrte Merry an, entspannte sich dann aber eben so schnell wieder und entgegnete mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, natürlich..."

Doch trotz dieser Versicherung lies Merry ihn nicht aus den Augen, während die Zeremonie ihren Lauf nahm. Schnell stellte sich wieder die verkrampfte Haltung seines Vetters ein. Langsam wanderte Frodos Hand zu dem weißen Anhänger, den er an einer Kette um seinen Hals trug und fing dann an nervös an ihm zu fingern. Schließlich stand er kommentarlos auf und eilte in die der Menge Endgegengesetze Richtung. Kaum jemand außer Merry und Pippin schenkte dem groß Beachtung (wenn sie es überhaupt bemerkten), da alle gebannt der Trauung folgten.

„Wohin ist Frodo gegangen?" wollte Pippin wissen.

„Ich glaube das war etwas zu viel für ihn."

„Sollen wir...?"

„Nein, lass ihm ein bisschen Ruhe."

***

Als Frodo die Wiese hinter sich gelassen hatten, lies er sich ins Gras fallen. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu dem hell erleuchteten Fest, von dem nun ein erneuter Applaus zu vernehmen bar. Dann begann die Band ein fröhliches Lied zu spielen. Wie es die Tradition verlangte würden nun die frisch Vermählten den ersten Tanz in der Mitte ihrer Gäste tanzen.

Frodo sah zu dem klaren Sternenhimmel auf und atmete tief ein. Der Geruch des vielen Essens war hier vermischt mit dem der Nachtluft und des frischen Grases. Er blickte auf seine Faust, mit der er das Geschenk der Königin Arwen fest umklammerte. Ohne den Griff zu lösen, lies er sich nach hinten gleiten und schloss die Augen. 

***

Er hörte nicht das leise Rascheln der Schritte die sich näherten, bis sich jemand direkt neben  ihm stand. Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und richtete sich leicht auf. „Sam." 

Dieser setzte sich wortlos neben ihn und legte seine Hand auf Frodos Faust. „Geht es dir gut?"

Frodo lies den Anhänger los und griff stattdessen nach Sams Hand. „Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig geworden. Heute ist..."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe versucht Rosie zu überreden, dass die Hochzeit verlegt wird, aber sie war sehr sturköpfig. Und dann dachte ich, dass es dich vielleicht ablenken würde."

„Das war auch der Fall. Bis zu der Stelle mit den Ringen." Er verzog den Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Das war leider nichts, dass ich unauffällig hätte wegfallen lassen können." Entgegnete Sam und senkte schuldbewusst seinen Blick. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Sam, das muss es nicht." Frodo drückte Sams Hand und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Es geht mir wieder gut." Dann richtete er sich auf. „Lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen, bevor du vermisst wirst."

***

„Da bist du ja, Sam!" rief Rosie, kurz nachdem Frodo und Sam zu ihrem Tisch zurückgekehrt waren. „Du hast noch gar nicht mit mir getanzt!" fügte sie in einem gespielt anklagenden Ton hinzu. Sam sah Frodo an, zuckte die Schultern und kam dann der Aufforderung nach. Pippin stieß Frodo an: „Seit wann kann Sam denn so gut tanzen? Hat er heimlich geübt?" Doch Frodo kam nicht mehr dazu eine Antwort zu geben, weil in diesem Moment ein tiefrot angelaufenes junges Hobbit Mädchen Pippin antippte und mit zittriger Stimme um einen Tanz bat.

„Geht es dir besser, Frodo?" fragte Merry, als sie alleine waren.

„Ja. Danke," versicherte Frodo ihm mit einem Lächeln.

***

Der Sonnenaufgang war bereits nicht mehr weit entfernt, als auch die letzten sich auf den Heimweg machten. Pippin war am Tisch eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise vor sich hin und auch die anderen konnten sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Merry beugte sich zu Pippin und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin seine Augen aufschossen und er Merry schlaftrunken angrinste. „Komm schon." Sagte dieser und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

Frodo und Sam standen bereits am Eingangstor und verabschiedeten sich von Rosie. 

„Ein sehr schönes Fest!"

„Dank eurer Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen. Ohne euch hätten mein Mann und ich das sicher nicht geschafft."

„Das haben wir doch gern gemacht, Rosie. Und ich werde auch morgen Mittag beim aufräumen helfen."

„Vielen Dank, Sam."

Sie umarmten sich und Sam gab Rosie einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich endgültig auf den Weg machten.

***

Als sie Bag End erreicht hatten torkelten Merry und Pippin (hauptsächlich torkelte Pippin und Merry versuchte ihn anzutreiben, damit er nicht im Stehen einschlief) bereits in Richtung der Gästezimmer, bevor Frodo ihnen ein schläfriges „Ihr wisst ja wo..." zurief. 

„Ja. Danke Frodo. Schlaft gut."

„Ihr auch."

***

Kaum im Schlafzimmer angekommen lies sich Frodo auf das Bett fallen und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, wäre da nicht Sams Stimme gewesen, die ihn davon abhielt. „Du kannst doch nicht _so_ schlafen."

„Nein, da hast du Recht," murmelte Frodo und kroch unter die Decke. „So ist schon besser."

„Das meinte ich nicht."

„Hmpf," war Frodos Kommentar zu dem Nachthemd, das ihm Sam vor die Nase hielt. Doch er folgte, wenn auch etwas mürrisch, Sams Anweisung und lag wenig später in seinem Nachthemd im Bett. Als dann auch Sam endlich neben ihm unter die Decke kroch und seine Arme um ihn legte, schloss Frodo mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer die Augen.

„Frodo?"

„Hmm."

„Als du heute alleine warst. Auf der Wiese. Hast du da darüber nachgedacht...." Sam zögerte, als wage er es nicht die nächsten Worte auszusprechen.

„... ihr Angebot anzunehmen? – Ja, das habe ich."

Er antwortete nicht, aber Frodo konnte spüren, wie Sams Körper sich anspannte.

„Sam." Frodo strich mit seiner Hand über Sams Wange und fühlte die Bahn einer Träne. „Oh Sam." Er griff nach der Kette und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Dann nahm er Sams Hand, küsste seine Handfläche und legte den Anhänger hinein. „Ohne _dich_ gehe ich nirgendwo hin."

~Ende~


End file.
